Hello, Emma
Hello, Emma is the second episode in Season 1. Synopsis Rachel Murray is sitting in bed, reading all the mean comments on the viral video of her and Audrey Jensen kissing each other in a car. Rachel feels very depressed while she reads the horrible comments and gets a razor blade out of her heart shaped container that sits on her bedside table and cuts herself on her arm, which already has a load of cuts on it. Her phone goes off while shes about to cut herself any deeper and it's Audrey, so she thinks. Rachel starts speaking normally towards she think is Audrey on the phone but she can't really hear properly because its all muffled and blames it on bad connection. While Rachel speaks to whoever is on the phone with her, she can hear noises coming from inside her closet and she thinks its Audrey playing a practical joke on her by hiding, so Rachel goes to investigate. Since there was no one in the closet, she hears another noise but coming from outside on her balcony and the person says "Come out to our spot" which is the balcony of Rachel's house. There is only a double rocking chair rocking back and forth as soon as Rachel goes outside on to the balcony, so she finally asks the most important question of them all "Audrey, where are you?" It all goes quiet on the other end of the phone and Rachel can see something hanging off her balcony and goes to have a look to see what it is. She slowly pulls up that seems to be a rope, until she gets to the very end of the rope and discovers that it is a noose. The Killer, who was impersonating Audrey on the phone. jumps out from behind Rachel and wraps the noose around her head and throws her off the balcony, snapping her neck and strangling her to death. Will Belmont and Jake Fitzgerald are in the school car park talking about the viral video and how Jake left his car at the car park over night because he had a drink the night before (So he says!). When Jake walks back to his car, he notices a trail of blood like liquid that leads to his car and when he gets a better view of the side, he see's someone has painted "Doosh" on the side of his car, this makes him furious. Noah Foster and Audrey are looking at all the pictures, notes and flowers everyone has left Nina at school for her death, while they look and read the grieving notes of Nina's friends, they bump in to a podcast reporter named Piper Shaw. Piper is at the school to try get past the "BFF bull and get a real picture of Nina" meaning she doesn't want to hear the fake stuff most people would say about her because she's dead, she wants to hear the truth about her as a person. Audrey says, "Nina was a stone cold bitch, who got what she deserved". Jake is shouting and storming through the school grounds trying to find out who ever wrote "Doosh" on his car and he has his suspicions that it was Noah. Noah can see Jake walking his way, so he walks away from the Piper conversation as he looks very anxious when Jake confronts him. "Was it payback from the lake?" Jake asks Noah, and Noah pretends he doesn't know what he's on about and acts all innocent. Jake tells Noah "If i find out it was you, you are dead!" and Noah replies with "I believe you." The next scene cuts to Emma Duval speaking to her old friend Audrey as they fell out when Audrey found out it was Emma and her "friends" was the ones who recorded the viral video. They both discuss the viral video and Emma is very sorry but Audrey can't forgive her because Rachel is taking it very badly. When the two are talking at the school lockers together, they get interrupted by an anonymous text message of the murderer, videoing himself at Nina's house with Nina floating in the pool behind him. They both look at the message with shock and look around the school hallway as they notice everyone in school also got the message, Emma says to Audrey "That's the Brandon James mask." After an eventful morning at school with all the vandal paint on the side of Jake's car and the random text message of the murderer, the classmates finally settle down for their first class of the day but the topic of the murderer is still trending around the room. The teacher tells Jake to "focus on his studies and not the latest web buzz." Noah begins to talk about the murderer in to more depth as its his special topic to talk about and so the teacher lets him speak openly as he's curious to what Noah has to say. "Well... Murders a lonely game, you know? I mean say you're the killer, OK...You sneak into Nina's house... you skulk around and scare her, and then you kill her, Boom! But then what? You take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand there watching the blood spread out in to the water, thinking of crazy guy thoughts... It's the age of Instagram, Tumblr... we need to share the things we do or its like it never happened." - Noah Seth Branson tells Riley Marra to switch her phone when she gets a text and starts reading it while Noah is talking about the killer. She explains to the teacher that her friend told her that someone else has died at another school, the school sounds familiar to Audrey because its the same school her friend Rachel goes to and this makes Audrey worried because Rachel isn't answering her text or phone calls. Audrey storms out of the class room as she looked at her phone all shocked and worried, Emma shortly leaves the classroom to check on Audrey to see whats wrong with her. Audrey explains to Emma that Rachel's mother found Rachel hanging from her ceiling fan with a wire wrapped around her neck, Emma looks shocked and about to cry because she thinks its her fault for making Rachel kill herself. Emma is home alone since her mother works with the police as a forensic investigator, and is working on the body of Rachael who just hung herself. She's on lying down on the sofa with her phone but all of a sudden the house alarm goes off, This startles Emma from off her sofa and she walks over to her alarm system which is telling her the kitchen door is open. (But who opened it?) She quickly types in her pin code to turn off the loud noise of the alarm and closes the back door, she then gets a phone call from the security of her house to make sure if everything is OK. The caller asks for her security password and checks if everything is OK, Emma tells the man that she fond the back door unlocked and open. The man on the phone tells her to "Take a deep breath" and that a patrol car is near by to check in on her in a few minutes. Emma wants to go outside because she is scare but the man tells her to stay inside as its more safe for her, so she asks the man to stay on the phone with her till the patrol car gets there. Emma gets a baseball bat from under her stairs, while the man makes small talk with her about Brandon James and what she was doing home tonight. "What do you like to watch?" the man asks and Emma replies with "Game Of Thrones, Scandal", he then asks if she likes "Horror" but she says that real life is scary enough as she can't get any sleep lately. "You do look tired" says the man, which makes Emma freeze up and asks him what he just said, "You do sound tired" He replies. Emma has gone all paranoid and can see that one of her windows is open when she see's her curtain flowing in the wind. She goes over to lock the window and the man asks her "The question is, did you just lock me inside the house or out?" Emma threatens him over the phone but he doesn't take her serious and he threatens her back to make sure she carries on with the conversation on the phone. She asks the man what he wants and he says "To show you the truth Emma!" Body Count * Rachel Murray - Hanged from noose Trivia * The killer calling Rachel using Audrey's voice is much like Roman using other characters' voices in Scream 3.